


Seven-Year Second

by ladylangst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Hermione runs into Draco during the battle of Hogwarts, and an accidental spell collision causes them to flash back into an alternate reality.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Seven-Year Second

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys like this! It's my first time writing something like this!

Rat-feet-fast beams of scarlet light fly over Hermione’s head, causing the wall ahead of her to crack and crumble. Stones fall to the ground, disintegrating as they go, so that all that is left when they hit the ground is dust and the faint smell of ozone. Her heart races in her chest, and fear slides up from her lungs.

She whirls around, wand drawn, to see the pallid, sneering face of Draco Malfoy. His white-blonde hair is streaked with mud, and blood seeps from a deep gash on his cheek. Hermione doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look this disheveled before. It serves him right. She meets his eyes and glares. His wand is resting tensely at his side.

“Granger,” he says quietly, dipping his head mockingly. She wishes she were close enough to punch him. 

She tightens her grip and juts out her chin. “Malfoy.” She replies. Not even a second later, she fires off a bombarda curse, and she watches as it collides with the bright blue spell that came out of Malfoy’s wand.

There’s a sound like fire roaring in her ears. Hermione stumbles, blinking as her vision tunnels. When she opens her eyes again, she’s looking down at the Great Hall. 

She shifts on the large, wooden stool that she’s sitting on and turns to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her, sorting hat in hand. The woman smiles encouragingly, and then she points her in the direction of Ravenclaw’s table. 

Hermione vaguely thinks that she should ask her professor what’s happening, but then she catches sight of the blue and copper striped tie resting on her chest. She smiles brightly and hops off the stool. She knew she’d be in Ravenclaw! Well, it was in her top two guesses. Hopefully her new housemates will want to discuss which wizarding etiquette books are the most helpful!

The prefect welcomes her to the table warmly, and she’s promptly shoved into a seat next to a girl named Mandy Brocklehurst. Hermione doesn’t recognize the name, and she wonders if the girl would let her ask about her family history. It could be useful to have a friend from a wizarding family to help her adjust to Hogwarts. 

It’s not until halfway through the sorting, when Draco Malfoy swaggers over to join them, that Hermione realizes something isn’t right. Then there’s a sound like a cloud combusting, and she’s ripped from the Great Hall. 

Florescent, flickering light filters through the sheen of tears in Hermione’s eyes. She looks up from the ceramic shards littering the floor to find Draco, Harry, and Ron standing above her, lowering their wands as the mountain troll collapses on the bathroom floor. She’s never seen them get along like this before. Harry and Ron have been at Draco’s throat since the start of term, and now they’re working together to save her. 

She sniffles, trying to hold back her tears, but she can’t keep from crying again. She’s never had anyone do anything so kind for her. The three boys startle when they hear her sobs, and they turn around quickly. 

Ron and Harry awkwardly start patting her shoulders, and Draco kneels in front of her, holding out a slightly-rumpled handkerchief. 

“Hey, It’s alright,” Harry says with a slightly strained voice. “We’re really sorry for earlier, Hermione, and Ron will promise not to say anything mean about you again.” He sounds so panicked that Hermione kind of finds it funny. She takes the handkerchief from Draco and lets Harry pull her to her feet. 

They’re just about to make a break for their respective common rooms, when their professors come running into the room. Hermione’s gone before Professor Snape can spit out whatever venomous comment was on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione shakes her head quickly, trying to clear the fog that came over her mind. She pauses before she turns the corner of the corridor, holding out a hand to keep Draco behind her. She can’t let him walk ahead without checking first. 

She holds out the pocket-mirror in front of her and angles it so that she can see around the corner. Glowing, acidic eyes stare back at her. Hermione doesn’t think she’ll ever forget how yellow they are. Not even a Halloween moon could compare. 

The mirror clatters to the floor, and her limbs freeze from the inside out. She can feel herself fall backwards, but she can’t even scream. The fall of her locked body is stopped by Draco. Her catches her with trembling hands, and he tries to lower her to the floor without dropping her. 

When he leans over her, Hermione’s shocked by the greyish color of his skin. He grips the front of her shirt and begs her to wake up, but she can’t say anything. After several seconds, he starts screaming for help. His voice cracks like ice in hot water, echoing off the walls.

Hermione’s grateful when it all fades away. 

What kind of idiot does he think- “Draco!” Hermione shouts, running to catch up with him. She yanks him out from in front of the bristling hippogriff, and she bows deeply, pulling Draco down with her. If they get out of this unscathed, she’s going to lecture him for so long that he’ll wish the bird had struck him.

Buckbeak seems to contemplate their actions for a moment, before nudging her gently with his beak. Hermione cautiously looks up, smiling in relief when she finds the bird staring at them curiously. She curtsies once more, just to be safe, and drags Draco back over to the rest of their class. 

Harry and Ron are full on belly-laughing at Draco’s expense, but Hermione thinks he deserves it. She lets go of his arm and marches back over to where she dropped her books. She can’t believe the nerve of that boy. Doing dangerous stunts is one thing, but doing them when her textbooks are at risk is ridiculous. 

She turns to tell him off, but before she can his face melts to mist, and her head goes dark 

Her head breaks the barrier of icy waters, and the air is almost impossibly colder. She shivers violently in the murky waves, kicking her legs desperately as Viktor helps her swim to the dock. If she knew going to the ball with him would end up with her in this lake, she might not have agreed. She feels as if even her insides are going numb. 

She reaches up to the splintering dock with hummingbird hands, and she’s immediately pulled up into a fluffy, blue towel. Draco wraps his arms around her tightly, despite the fact that she’s dripping all over him. She doesn’t mind. He’s always been the best hugger in their group. 

He pulls away from her for a second to cast a drying charm on them, and then a warming charm, and then he pulls her back into his arms. 

His breath flutters on her ears. “I’ve never been so scared in my life.” His words wisp away in roar of the cheering crowd, but they still manage to make Hermione feel warmer than anything else. 

She closes her for a moment, and his arms fade away. 

Draco’s back is pressed against hers as they fire off every spell that they can think of. A veritable rainbow of beams shoot constantly overhead, and if Hermione weren’t so terrified, she’d almost think the way the spells reflected off the shattered prophecy orbs was beautiful. 

She hits Mr. Malfoy with a jelly-legs jinx, while Draco manages to get Bellatrix with a stupefy. They’ve been practicing like this in the DA for weeks, and it looks like it payed off. Aurors start apparating in all around them, and Hermione reluctantly breaks away from Draco to search for Harry and Ron. 

Her boots crunch against the fine layer of broken glass that covers the floor, and the noise grates on her ears, despite the continuous sounds of shouting, screaming, and shattering.

When she finally finds her other two best friends, she lets out a sigh of relief. They’re with Sirius and Remus. Everything is going to be alright-

Ron is kissing Lavender Brown. 

He’s standing in the entrance to the Great Hall, and he’s kissing her like he doesn’t care that the entire school is watching. Hermione grips her spoon with white knuckles. She tries to ignore them. She tries to ignore him, but when she hears Ron say Lavender’s name the way she always thought he’d say hers, she stands and runs from the room. She doesn’t even stop when she knocks into Lavender on the way out. Those two shouldn’t be blocking the door. 

Warm, salt-seared tears fall from her eyes as she runs. They blur her vision until all she can see is the color of the floor beneath her. She inevitably crashes right into someone. 

Strong hands reach out to steady her, and Hermione finds herself staring up into the concerned face of Draco Malfoy. He pulls her to the side of the corridor so that they won’t be blocking anyone’s path, and then he pads away her tears with the tips of his fingers. 

“Hey, Mione,” he starts softly. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?” His voice is soft, and she notices that he made sure to position them so that anyone passing by won’t be able to see her at all. 

Her tongue trips over her sobs, but eventually she manages to get out what happened. Draco listens to the whole story with a slowly darkening expression. When she finally finishes talking, he looks ready to sock Ron right in the face. 

He gently grabs her chin, and he forces her to meet his eyes. “Ron is a complete idiot, Hermione, especially if he can’t see how special you are. Any wizard would be lucky to be with you. You’re intelligent, and you’re funny, and you’re a thousand times more beautiful than Lavender will ever be.” His gaze is fierce as he stares at her. 

The last thing Hermione remembers before everything fades away, is the feeling of Draco’s lips pressing gently on hers, and the taste of salty tears in her mouth.

She looks up and meets Draco’s- no, Malfoy’s eyes one last time, and he mouths her name silently. 

Then, her curse strikes him in the chest, and he falls to the floor in a pool of blood. 

Hermione returns to the battle, feeling colder than she did before. 


End file.
